Various types of sensors are installed in a vehicle to assess performance and safety conditions. One such sensor interfaces with a graphical display to show gravitational forces (g-forces) incident on the vehicle. However, a graphical display can distract a driver's visual attention, rendering use of the graphical display unsafe or unusable in real-time, especially during high performance driving.